


A Long Way to Fall

by FreshPrinceofDalaam



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexuality, Drug Use, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshPrinceofDalaam/pseuds/FreshPrinceofDalaam
Summary: Sebastian and Alex, both currently in relationships with women, accidentally find each other on Grindr, resulting in them confronting one another and discovering more about themselves than they ever thought they would.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a really big fan of rarepairs, so enjoy this odd pairing I thought of last night. I'll try to update this every few days but I know I won't be able to keep that promise with classes starting to prepare for finals soon. This is rated E as it will eventually get to that rating, though as of right now it will be around an M rating until it gets there. The first few chapters will be fairly short as it's mostly just stating the backstory, but they hopefully will get longer around the third chapter.

            It was late on a Thursday night, as Sebastian pulled his bong out from under his bed, pushing away any thoughts of the horrid incident that had happened earlier in the day. Any thoughts that involved his current romantic situation with Abigail. As much as he loved spending time with Abigail, he always had those thoughts creep up in the back of his head that maybe he wasn’t as attracted to her as he thought when he first asked her out. He could usually keep these thoughts shoved in the back of his head, and could easily keep her satisfied with hand holding and a simple kiss goodnight whenever they parted, but lately it’s been getting worse, especially this evening when those thoughts had started levitating more towards the front of his mind as he knew that Abigail wanted to get more intimate in their relationship. His memories floated back to earlier in the night when he was walking her home from their weekly jam session at Sam’s house.

 

* * *

 

 

            “So, um, I guess I’ll probably see you tomorrow at the usual spot yeah?” He awkwardly spouted out under the sign of Pierre’s shop, wanting to escape to his room faster than ever before. These moments were the worst as he knew that the dreaded goodbye kiss would be coming soon.

 

            “Hehe, yeah of course, but just real quick I want to show you something over here,” the purple-haired girl chirped as she grabbed his sleeve dragging him under a tree nearby the shop. Sebastian started internally sweating as he realized quickly what she was trying to do. This night she wanted more than just a goodnight’s kiss and he had no idea how to smoothly get out of this one.

 

            “Uh so, what did you want to show me ov-”, but before he could finish his sentence, Abigail had shoved her mouth against his. There was probably a more poetic way to describe the experience but that’s exactly what it felt like, two mouths being squished together. Sebastian decided this was okay, he could deal with this if this was all she wanted. It was just kissing, and kissing was fine. As long as Abigail was happy, he decided. She had moved her arms to wrap around his neck, so he naturally moved his hands to wrap around her waist. This was alright, it was just their goodnight kiss but a little longer.

 

             But then he felt something wet and hard press against his lips. Oh. That was definitely different. Why was Abigail trying to put her tongue in his mouth? He parted his lips a bit and let it enter. It felt clunky and weird, like a wet stick being shoved in his mouth. He wanted it out immediately, but it could be worse, he could stand to be a little uncomfortable for a tiny bit longer.

 

             Abigail definitely wasn’t a good kisser, Sebastian decided. She moved her mouth too much and kept making his lips all wet, desperately making him want to move away and wipe his mouth off. Sebastian noticed that Abigail had moved to place her hand on top of his already placed one on her waist. She had grabbed his hand and was slowly trailing it up her body, sliding it under her shirt, across her stomach, towards her -.

 

            Sebastian quickly pushed away, startling Abigail as he stood up straight, breathing a little too roughly for what he had almost just experienced.

 

            “...Too soon?” She squeaked, peering up at him from underneath her purple side bangs.

 

            “Maybe,” was all he could get out before stepping further back from her. He couldn’t lift his head up to look her in the eyes. He was humiliated, any other guy would feel thrilled for a moment like this, but all he felt was dirty. He couldn’t even imagine what poor Abigail felt right now, after he shoved her away like that.

 

            “It’s nothing wrong with you, I promise. Just.. just let me walk you to your door,” Sebastian said as he took her hand and walked her towards the shop. He felt slightly better as her fingers relaxed and intertwined with his and gave a quick squeeze.

 

* * *

 

            Sebastian pulled his mouth out from the bong’s mouthpiece while trying to hold himself back from coughing. His eyes began to tear up, not knowing whether it was from inhaling all the smoke or remembering his interaction with Abigail from earlier that evening. He really wanted to like her, he really really did. But he couldn’t find himself being any more attracted to her than just a friend. He found he was like this with any girl he would try to be with, but with Abigail he thought it would be different. She acted like one of guys and was so easy to talk to. She got his sense of humor and it didn’t feel any different hanging out with her than it did with Sam. Maybe he asked her out so he didn’t have to admit the truth to himself, that he really didn’t like girls as much as he knew he wanted to. His actions from the past all add up to the reality of him being gay, but he never wanted to admit it. The beautiful boy from his second grade class that had the long flowy hair that he always thought was so pretty, his first Solorian Chronicles card pack he got that featured one of the more muscular male characters in a revealing outfit that he would forever keep hidden in his desk drawer, and god, one of his first wet dreams even involved one of his male classmates. He hated everything about those memories, but he knew it wasn’t fair for him to drag Abigail down into this destructive rabbit hole of self doubt.

 

            Sebastian put another bud into the bong bowl and heated it up, laying his mouth back down on the mouthpiece. While inhaling he thought to himself that two rips in a short time span was fine. He’s had a rough night and could use something, anything, to get his mind off this awful situation. He pulled the bong away from his face coughing until he could swear that he could feel his lungs about to burst. He put it back down on his desk and walked over to his phone to check the time. 12:05 am. God, why did his thoughts always have to attack him during the night time. Sebastian glanced at his phone and quickly looked away. His mind wandered back to when he was online the other day and read a forum with some people talking about their experiences with Grindr. To his understanding, it was some kind of gay hookup app that people could use to see who was nearby and wanted to meet-up. It would be a lie to say he wasn’t curious about it. Well, that was a lie, as he was obsessed with the idea of it. To be a tap away from meeting up with another man. A man who would touch him in the way he knew he wanted to be touched. A man who’ll satisfy all the needs that he’s been lusting after for so long. But he knew he couldn’t bring himself to download it, as it would make him focus on his attraction towards the same sex all over again.

 

            But tonight was different. Maybe it was the two bongs rips he had taken earlier were finally starting to hit his head, but Sebastian grabbed his phone and before he knew it he was watching the app download onto his phone. His palms were sweaty as he tapped it, seeing the little yellow logo fill his screen. The high was definitely reaching his head when he clumsily filled out his information, putting in his real name and age in without even thinking twice. But what he saw when the app loaded shocked him beyond words.  

 

            Someone was only 1457 feet away? That’s only a quarter mile away. That’s still in Stardew Valley. Who else in this hell forsaken podunk uses this app? Sebastian tapped on the imageless profile and read the profile name.

 

            Gridball Star.

 

            Sebastian was incredibly baked now as he tapped on the profile and read the information presented in front of him.

 

_Age: 23_

_Height: 6’2_

_Ethnicity: White_

_Body Type: Athletic_

 

             Oh god, this was definitely Alex. No way. No way in fucking hell the hyper-masculine athlete from down the hill was on _Grindr._ Wasn’t he dating the queen of femininity, Haley?  

 

            Sebastian noticed the little green circle by his name. This probably meant that he was online at this exact moment. Giggling to himself and feeling filled with a new sense of confidence, he opened up with the message option and before he could think he had typed out and sent the jock a message saying,

 

_lol didn’t think I would see you here_

 

            Sebastian refreshed the app to see if anyone else interesting would show up when he noticed that Gridball Star had disappeared. Checking their messages he also noticed that their messages no longer showed up as well. That ass must have blocked him already. Sebastian sighed and closed his phone while rolling into bed letting his buzz drift him off to sleep.  

 

            There’s no way in hell that that wasn’t Alex. Why did that jerk block him. But more importantly, if Alex was actually on that app maybe Sebastian wasn’t as alone in this town as he felt that he was.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter to just get the background of the characters across. Thank you to those who are sticking around, the next one will be much longer and more interesting.

            Alex awoke the next morning with a dreadful feeling in his head. That type of feeling where you knew something had happened but you just can’t remember what yet. Sitting up while rubbing the hair out of his face, he tried to remember the reason for why he felt like he had a brick in the back of his mouth when it suddenly hit him. Sebastian had found out his secret. But not just any secret. It was THE secret. The one he had kept hidden from everyone he knew, the one that even he didn’t want to admit to himself until very recently.

 

            Alex was bisexual.

 

            He absolutely hated admitting it to himself but here he was, lying in bed, remembering the message he had read with his own eyes from last night.

 

_lol didn’t think I would see you here_

 

            Why the actual fuck did Sebastian even think about messaging him last night, let alone why did he even download the app? For blackmail? Maybe he heard a rumor about it from someone around town and just couldn’t believe it until he saw it for himself. Either way, Alex was pissed, he was angry, he was enraged, he was... scared.

 

            Honestly that’s what he felt more than anything else at this moment; fear.

 

            Fear of the fact that his grandfather would kick him out of the house, fear of the town finding out, and most of all fear of Haley finding out, finding out and leaving him.

 

            He loved Haley. He honest to god did. He loved her rosy cheeks, her flowy hair, her sharp tongue, her sarcastic humor. She had been here for him since his mother died, which forced him to move out to live with his grandparents in Stardew Valley away from his abusive father. Before he knew anyone she had took him under her wing and made him feel comfortable and safe, a true friend.

 

            Naturally, their friendship blossomed into more of a romance where at age 14 Alex took the leap and kissed her at the Jellyfish festival. It felt magical, no other experience had felt that wonderful. The glow of the jellies floating towards the surface illuminating the ocean as he grabbed her hand, pulling her lips closer to his until they finally met. It was both their first kiss, making it incredibly awkward and messy, yet neither of them minded, they were just happy to be together.

 

            So why in the world was he on an app like this if he clearly was so in love with his girlfriend of so many years?

 

            Even Alex didn’t know a straight answer to that but he did know that the base to the question was curiosity. The curiosity that Alex always had had for the same sex. Of course, he never used the app for meeting up with anyone but he did scroll through it once in a while just to imagine scenarios in his head, scenarios for the nights where he would slip his hand between his legs. While technically he knew he wasn’t cheating on Haley, he always felt like it whenever he finished, swearing to never think of the male sex during those lonely nights ever again. But Alex never was good at keeping promises, and those nights started becoming more and more common. It brought him back to the memories of his obvious struggles with his attraction to men throughout his school years.  

 

            While he did greatly admire the girls in his classes growing up he hated to admit that his eyes did wander to the boys as well, a trait he knew was less than satisfactory. He remembered while growing up that his father would commonly make awful comments towards men who liked other men. Men who found attraction in the male sex. Men who wouldn’t mind doing to men what they should be doing to women. Men who were like him. It made Alex’s stomach hurt whenever he would see a specific boy in class as he knew his father would disapprove of it immediately. The boy was just a stupid kid Alex would tell himself, but his stomach would tell him otherwise. Whenever the boy would come say hi, or invite him to play kickball with the rest of the class, Alex knew he liked him, he knew he _liked_ liked him, and he hated himself for that. He would forever shove those loathsome thoughts to the back of his head. He did it in elementary school when that same boy invited Alex to his birthday party, he did it in middle school when his eyes began to notice his male classmates development as much as - maybe even more than - the girls development, he did it in high school when he would take quick glances at his teammates during their time in the locker room and he definitely did it right now, when he was starting to think how Sebastian’s lips would feel against his own.

 

            Alex quickly sat himself up, rearranging his thoughts of the events that played out last night.

 

_lol didn’t think I would see you here_

 

            What did that even mean? Was Sebastian also using the app for reasons similar to him?

 

            Alex hid himself back under the blankets thinking of what would happen if he didn’t block the boy from up the hill. What would happen if the two did decide to meet up? Alex began to imagine what he would do if he was in the situation where Sebastian was in his bed, to brush those awful bangs out of his face and to have the unrestricted ability to run his hands down his torso while kissing him forcefully against the mattress’ soft exterior.

 

            Fuck.

 

           This wasn’t good. The true reality of the situation was probably just Sebastian, Sam and Abigail fucking around on someone’s phone one night and downloading Grindr as a joke. Them finding Alex on the stupid app just made it that much more entertaining of an evening for them.

 

            Resting his head against his pillow, he tried to make his erection go away, as it was really not the right time for any of this to be happening. He had to go meet Haley at her house in only 30 minutes, he had no time for these... emotions.

 

            He hated Sebastian for bringing back these awful memories of his childhood self dealing with these uncertainties and doubt, he hated him for messaging him like he’s a joke, and he _especially_ hated him for making him want to touch himself for more than he’s remembered in a long while.  

 

            But Alex could be strong, he knew he could be, and this is a situation where he knew he had to be strong. So he got up, collected himself, and headed out the door towards Haley’s house as if nothing was different from his usual everyday life.   


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting things moving, hope you enjoy.

            It was Friday night, and it seemed like everyone and their mother was at the pub that evening. An aroma of chattering and laughs were booming throughout the whole saloon. Lewis and Marnie were having their usual chat over drinks, Pam at her spot at the counter, Leah and Elliot conversing at one of the bar tables, and Sebastian, Sam, and Abigail at the pool table in the corner. Always the pool table with the three of them. Sebastian sighed as he leaned over the table to align his shot.

 

            He felt tired of the same things happening everyday, every Friday going to this stupid saloon, every Friday interacting with the same stupid townspeople, every Friday having to act like he was happy with the stupid relationship he mistakenly got himself into. He grunted as he hit the ball, a bit forcefully, and watched as it bounced around the table missing the striped number 12 by an embarrassingly large amount. Usually by this point of the game he was crushing Sam, but as of right now he was just barely ahead. Maybe it was because his head was still distracted with the events that had happened between him and Abigail last night, or maybe he was just yearning to check his phone for any new notifications. Whatever it was, it was clear that Sebastian was definitely off his a-game, and the others were beginning to notice as well. 

            “Jeez, rough night, eh Sebastian?” Sam joked as he leaned against his pool cue. “Maybe I’ll actually have a chance this night.” Sebastian didn’t respond, instead choosing to finish the beer he had sitting on the edge of the pool table.

 

            With the thoughts of the events that had happened last night floating around his head, he found himself drinking more than usual that night. Usually he would get only one, possibly two, drinks for the night but this evening he was already downing his fourth. To his luck though, neither of the two seemed to notice his sudden excess amount of drinking. Sam was too focused on getting the perfect angle for his ball, not hoping to ruin his once in a lifetime chance of possibly beating Sebastian in pool, and Abigail was too focused on the intense game at hand, as well as other things. He could tell just by how handsy she was being around him, more than usual as well. Abigail’s busy hands were definitely not helping with Sebastian’s evening as she kept wrapping her arms around his torso hugging him closer to herself.

 

            The thoughts from the night before kept floating back up to his head, how much Abigail really liked him, and clearly liked him more than he did to her. He knew that she wanted more from him than just a friendship with a fancy new title, she clearly made her point to that last night. Sebastian felt awful as he knew the best thing to do in this relationship would be to break up with her and tell her the truth, but he knew that would crush her. Even though he wasn’t happy in this relationship, he still cared about her greatly and didn’t want to risk the loss of their friendship. Thus, this became the life that he now lived, being in an unhappy relationship that he was too scared to leave, resulting in him ordering and downing his fifth beer of the night.

 

            The beer was helping, he could feel it. He could feel the numbness hit his legs and hands. The buzz was hitting his head quickly and everything seemed to start blurring more than usual. He was drunk. He was drunk and he was happy, really really happy actually, the happiest he had been for a while now. Abigail was still wrapped around his waist but he could no longer really feel her. His thoughts floated instead to other things. Thoughts involving his experiences with Grindr last night, and how exciting it had been to download it and see other men like him, so open about their attractions and wants. He desperately wanted to check his phone to see if anyone had messaged him since last leaving the house, but he knew he couldn’t do that right here. God, why did he have to be here right now when he could be at home, alone in his room, talking to a whole variety of different men, and no one ever had to know. That was the best part, no one ever had to know. Well, no one, except Gridball Star...

 

            “Hey, yo, Sebastian it’s your turn,” Sam said passing Sebastian a little chalk cube. He couldn’t remember how well he was doing in the game, but he knew that no matter how well he was doing originally he was about to massively fuck it up. He slowly took the cube from Sam and rubbed it onto his pool cue, concentrating more on the action than usual. As he put the cube back down onto the pool table side, he began to notice that he couldn’t really focus on the balls in front of him, they were blurring together and the table seemed to be tilting from left to right.

 

            “One second, I think I’m going to go get some water from Gus,” Sebastian muttered as he passed his cue stick off to Sam. Taking each step with caution, he eventually found himself safely at the front counter ready to calm his nausea when the absolute worst thing he ever could have imagined happened.  

 

            Alex walked in. 

 

            Not only did he just walk into the saloon but so did his little pet, Haley, both hand in hand. Sebastian’s eyes grew in fear as he realized that the two were walking right towards him, to the front of the counter.

 

            If he were sober, he knew he would have walked out of this horribly awkward situation, right back to his little corner with the pool table, and forgotten he had ever seen the two. But here he was, completely drunk off his ass, with his feet feeling like two blocks of concrete making it impossible for him to move. He watched from the corner of his eye as he saw them slowly approach the counter, getting closer by the second until he could finally feel Alex standing right beside him, the sleeve of his letterman jacket softly pushing against the fabric of Sebastian’s own black hoodie. The two had never really talked, but Sebastian could feel his tongue starting to tie up in a knot from the amount of discomfort he was feeling. Alex was much taller than him, he noticed. While Sebastian was definitely nowhere close to being short, Alex’s towering height of 6’2 made Sebastian’s average height of 5’9 feel microscopic. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but after finding Alex on Grindr he seemed to appear in a whole new light to Sebastian. He never seemed to notice the strong jawline that the jock showcased, and now with this new opportunity to view the brunette up close, Sebastian grew conscious of the light stubble on his face, seemingly from going a few days without shaving. All he wanted to do was reach his hand up and stroke it, but he wasn’t nearly drunk enough to lose that much self control. But apparently he was drunk enough to feel himself, to his horror, open his mouth and utter a small,

 

            “Hey,”

 

            Alex turned to look at him, seemingly as shocked as he was that he just spoke to him.

 

            “Oh, um, hey Sebastian, how have you been holding up?”

 

            “Fairly well, I think, how about yourself?” Sebastian shuddered as he sensed the lingering aftertaste of the beer he had just drank, knowing very well that Alex could probably smell the intoxication looming off of him. He suddenly felt a wave of shame wash over him when he thought about how awful and drunk he probably looked right now.

 

            “Uh, I’ve been doing pretty good as well I guess,” Alex replied. Sebastian began to notice that Alex was definitely trying to avoid eye contact with him. Thoughts began to reappear in his mind of how quickly Alex had blocked him on Grindr. It occurred to him for the first time that maybe Alex had blocked him for other reasons than finding his identity. Maybe the true reason was that Sebastian was just a gross, unattractive guy to Alex and he didn’t want to bother talking to him. Sebastian clasped his hand into a fist, feeling a new wave of emotion quickly flush through him. He felt different, he felt angry. He didn’t want to feel angry, but the alcohol was pushing him towards that direction. Questions began to fill his head. Was he not good enough for this jerkass? Was he too skinny, too small, too weird? Sebastian swallowed as he thought of the worst possibility of all: Did Haley and him just set up this profile as a joke to find the queers in the town?

 

            Sebastian felt weak, he felt vulnerable. He was so angry at Alex and he didn’t know what to do, so he did what he did know, and he threw back a reply to Alex as painful as venom.  

 

            “Has it  _ really  _ been that good for you? There’s no need to lie straight to my face, I mean... you did block me last night,”

 

            That seemed to work as Alex was now fully turned looking right at Sebastian making complete eye contact with him. His eyes were shaking as he stared into Sebastian’s. He looked at him with fury, with rage, with... fear.

 

            “What did you just say?”

 

            “Oh would you like me to repeat that? Let me say it one more time,” but before Sebastian could get one more word out, he found the taller man’s hand wrapped around his wrist, holding him as tight as a pair of handcuffs. He looked up into his eyes and heard Alex grittily state through his teeth.

 

            “I think... it would be best... if we talked more about this.... Out. Side.”

 

            Before Sebastian could respond, he found himself being dragged outside towards the back of the pub, where Alex decided to stop and finally let go of his wrist. He could still hear the hum of people chattering inside the saloon, but he knew that the darkness of the night could easily swallow him up if it so wanted to. He suddenly felt like he could puke at any moment. Closing his eyes, he tried to bring his thoughts together and push away the feeling that the whole world around him was spinning. Sebastian looked up at Alex realizing that the taller boy was already looking down at him with him a stare so cold that it made him want to crouch down and hide under his hood forever. God, what was this asshole’s problem? Could Mr. Gridball not take a little shit talking?

 

            “I was just trying to start a conversation with you in there, no need to get all uppity and protect your masculinity,” Sebastian muttered staring down at his feet.

            “I wasn’t trying to protect my stupid masculinity you idiot, my girlfriend was standing right there while you were about to blabber on about finding me on a gay hook-up app, do you seriously not realize how fucked up that is, do you not realize how much that could fuck up my life?” Alex yelled, roughly shoving Sebastian against the building’s exterior. Sebastian had never seen Alex this riled up before, any thoughts that he had of him being on the app as a joke disappeared. This guy was clearly hiding something from the rest of the town, and Sebastian had accidentally been lucky enough to discover it. But God, the way that he was pushing him around like some sort of chew toy was infuriating. Did Alex really not think that he could be going through something so similar as well? What a selfish asshole.

 

            “I wasn’t actually going to say anything, dickhead. If you paid any attention to something outside of your little gridball world you would notice that I’m also in a relationship with a woman and wouldn’t do something nearly as stupid as give myself away like that,” Alex seemed a bit taken back by that as he stepped away looking Sebastian in the eye warily.

 

            “Just how much.. How much have you been drinking?” The jock whispered staring down at Sebastian with eyes that suddenly seemed to relax and even convey some sympathy. Sebastian quickly began very self-conscious about the actions he was making, as everything was seeming to get blurrier by the moment. He knew he was drunk, but he felt incredibly insecure, as if Alex had an upper hand in their argument because of it.  

 

            “Who even cares, what does that even matter right now,” Sebastian managed to sputter out, pressing his hands against the saloon’s walls. He just wanted to sit down and rest his head in his arms, but the way Alex had him awkwardly positioned he knew he had to keep standing.

 

            “God, why are you always so fucking difficult to talk to, this is probably why you never leave your house. I’m surprised you even got a chick that you can string along with you,” Ouch. Now that one stung a little. No one seemed to recognize that maybe what Sebastian was doing in his room all this time was more productive than anything the people in this shit-end town were currently doing with their lives. He didn’t expect the town idiot to understand that, so why did it hurt so bad. Sebastian looked up from his shoes and realized that Alex was closer than he remembered him being. He probably stepped forward to intimidate him but all Sebastian could think about was how he never had been in this type of position with another man before. He could feel his breath on his face and smell the musky cologne he had put on earlier that evening. He blamed the alcohol as he squirmed and felt all the heat from his body rush up to his face. Good thing it was dark outside or this would be absolutely humiliating. Sebastian suddenly remembers that he was just insulted, causing him to quickly try and think of a taunt he could throw back at the brunette.

 

            “I should be saying that about you, you idiot. I know girls like athletic guys, but jeez I thought they would like some brain to go along with that,”

            “You really need to think before you say shit like that you know,” oh God. Alex was really close now. He had leaned down to make eye contact with him causing him to feel the heat of his warm breath right on his face. All the beer he had drank was messing with his head as all he could think about was this opportunity he had right in front of him. He now knew for sure that Alex wasn’t 100% straight, and that maybe fate had a reason for why the tall boy was conveniently bending over right now. Sebastian had a chance to kiss a boy, something he’s been dreaming about for longer than he’s been willing to admit. Tonight could be the night that that dream could come true.

 

            And that night, Sebastian took the chance.

 

            Without stopping to think, he took the other boy's face in both hands and pressed his lips onto his. 

 

            Oh God. 

 

            This was everything he had ever wanted, everything he had ever lusted for, all happening right at this moment. All those times where he was kissing girls he could have been kissing this. The rush occurring in his head, the amount of butterflies happening in his stomach, both were indescribable, all happening just because of a lock of lips.

 

            But the most exciting thing was most definitely how Alex didn’t push him away, finding instead that he was slowly wrapping his hands around Sebastian’s waist. Without hesitation, Sebastian opened his mouth only to find Alex following and opening his as well. Sebastian fought back memories of doing this exact same thing with Abigail not even 24-hours ago and feeling disgusted, but this felt different, this felt so good. He grabbed hold of the back of Alex’s head, gripping some hair as he did so, pulling close the already small gap between them. He honestly could not believe the situation he was in right now, the most popular guy from their high school, the symbol of hyper-masculinity, had his tongue in his mouth right now.

 

            Sebastian could feel Alex slide one of his hands up from his waist towards the collar of his shirt, twisting it into a fist. Unlike Abigail, Sebastian could tell that Alex had had prior experience, as kissing his lips felt as if he was devouring pieces of his favorite candy.

 

            Fuck.

 

            As much as he craved this, he couldn’t stop feeling the drinks he had had earlier starting to slosh in his stomach, slowly rising up to his mouth. Sebastian forcefully shoved Alex away and ran to the bushes near the pavement puking up all the bad mistakes he had made that evening. 

 

            Ugh, this was so humiliating.

 

            Sebastian slowly lowered himself onto the concrete pavement, holding his knees to his face. He had never thrown up from excess amounts of drinking before and it just had to happen during this one time, during this one moment.

 

            “Uh, everything alright?”

 

            Oh that’s right, Alex was still here, probably disgusted with the event he just saw take place. Sebastian buried his face deeper into his knees giving out a small grunt as a response. He closed his eyes trying to keep the world from spinning anymore than it already was. Throwing up once was embarrassing enough, but a second time would make him explode from humiliation.

 

            “Here, let me help you up,” and before he could protest, Sebastian felt himself being lifted up. He had to be at least 145 pounds, but the jock seemed to lift him up to his feet with ease.

 

            “Do you think you’re able to walk by yourself or do you think you’ll need some help-”, but before Alex could finish his sentence, Sebastian found himself slowly falling back to his original fallen position on the cold pavement.

 

            “Well, looks like we’re going with the latter,” Alex murmured as he pulled Sebastian back up to his feet once again. Sebastian felt his arm get slung around the other’s shoulder finding slowly that they were making their way up the mountain. 

            God, this was so embarrassing, all he wanted right now was to slide into his bed and feel the warmth of his sheets slowly drift him off into the deep slumbers of sleep. He grabbed hold of the side of Alex’s jacket making sure not to let go. He told himself it was to keep his balance better as they walked up the steep hill, but he knew in reality that he was afraid that once he let go he would never be able to hold onto another man like this ever again.

 

            Eventually, they made it to the house. Alex let go of Sebastian and watched as he fumbled with his keys trying to find the right one to fit into the lock.

 

            “Okay, so um, do you think you’re okay for the rest of the evening?”

 

            Sebastian face grew red as he unlocked the door, making sure not to turn so Alex could see his flushed face.

 

            “Yeah, I think I’m fine,”

 

            “Okay, be safe out there, alright?”

 

            God, who knew that the jock from down the road could be such a sweetheart. He had helped him walk back up the giant-ass hill and was kind enough to make sure he made it safely into his house. Sebastian turned around.

 

            “Hey, Alex wait, um, I just want to say thank you for helping me up the hill and making sure I was okay and everything,” Sebastian cursed the sensor lights outside his house as he felt the heat rise up to his cheeks. Alex could probably see his blush from a million miles away.

 

            “Yeah, uh, anytime. Sorry I said that stuff to you earlier, I didn't really mean it, and uh, hit me up if you ever wanna hang out again,” he smiled.

 

            “I'm sorry too and um, sure, I’ll probably take you up on that offer,”

 

            “Heh heh... okay then... well... uh, bye,”

 

            “Bye,” and with that Sebastian pushed open the door and quickly shut it behind him. 

  
  



End file.
